Raised Differently (Male version)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcux in Harry
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello my Harry Potter readers, I have decided to make a male version of this story as how the female version gotten great views and I had asked if anyone would want to read it as Harry so…why not. Also while I make this story I will be fixing any mistakes on the female version and changing a bit of the story so if you readers spot any mistakes please tell me where you find it so I fix it on the female version…**

**Anyway that is all said and done, onward to the story…**

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin and one Horcux in Harry's scar**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Break Line-

"Aunt Petunia, I have finished with the garden" said eight year old Harry. Petunia smiled softly at her nephew "Thank you dear, I have your supper on the table. Go on and eat while I finish dinner."

Harry nodded as he saw two sandwiches and a soda on the table. He was enjoying his dinner before he heard his cousin coming to the kitchen. "Mom, Dad's car is parking in the drive way!"

Harry ran to his aunt with his plate while Dudley cleaned a bit of what Harry left behind. Petunia quickly grabbed a dirty oversize shirt and putting onto Harry as if he was cooking for a hidden cabinet.

They heard the door opening "Pet, I'm home! Has the freak finished supper yet?" Petunia came to the front with a fake smiled "Of course dear just how he finished his chores so why don't you clean up for dinner." Vernon smiled "Of course Pet."

Petunia watched her 'normal' husband walk upstairs to their room and at the moment the door closed, she sighs in relief. She headed back to the kitchen as she saw Harry and Dudley were just finished setting up the table.

"That's good enough, Dudley go to the living room and play your game on the couch. Harry go stand by the stove" instructed Petunia quietly. Both boys nodded and did as they were told.

Petunia sighs sadly as she never wanted her dear nephew's life to be like this. Eight years ago, she found him on a basket in the bitter cold with a note next to him explaining that her dear sister and husband were killed by a dark wizard while their young son, Harry Potter survived.

She grieved of her little sister's death as she was just rebuilding their relationship along with that Snape boy a few years back.

Petunia remembered looking down at her only living family member left as her parents had passed away about a month ago from a car crash by a drunken driver. She vowed that day she would take care of him and guide her nephew to be the best wizard like her little sister was.

Petunia snapped away from her thoughts when Vernon came in and took his seat. "Freak, give me my food! Don't make me wait all day!" snapped Vernon. "Y-Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry as he hurried up to fill in the plates and placed them on the table.

-Night-

"Get some sleep Harry" said Petunia softly as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Harry smiled softly "Night Aunt Petunia."

She closed Harry's room which was the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia knows it was wrong but it was the only way for Harry to run and hide from Vernon when he gets drunk on the weekends.

Petunia cried silently as she climbed up the stairs to give a good night sleep to Dudley as well.

She was about to go to her room when she remembered her sister give her a trunk that would come in handy and for emergencies before going into hiding. She ran up to the attic and looked everywhere for the mysterious trunk until she spots it on the far right corner.

Petunia opened it and looked around that could be useful and after about a few minutes, she found something that looked official which had a seal on it.

She broke the seal and noticed it was some sort of Will…of her sister. She read through it and after she finished, she was beyond shock of what she read. She placed down the Will and look for the book that mention in the Will that would help her communicate the only person that could save her nephew.

'_Please…please get here soon'_ thought Petunia as she finished writing her message. She put everything away except for the Will when she heard an all too familiar shout coming downstairs.

"FREAK, HOW DARE YOU STEAL WATER FROM MY HOUSEHOLD?!"

-Hogwarts, Severus' Quarters-

Severus Snape was relaxing at his living room after an exhausting day from students that don't listen or read instructions when he heard an all too familiar sound.

'_What the bloody – it can't be'_ thought the potion master as he ran towards the only location to where the sound was coming from, his old trunk from school.

He opened his room and went straight to the closet to find his old trunk and deep inside was a black book with his initials on the front but this old journal was no ordinary one. During in their fake stunt of fall out friendship in their 5th year, Lily, his best friend made these journals to work like a phone. She got the idea when she overheard Potter and Black having a magical two way mirror.

Before Lily went to hiding with Potter, she told him whenever it would make a sound is when her sister, Petunia was in need of trouble because of her abusive husband, Vernon Dursley. He opens the book and search for the entry Petunia wrote:

_Sev, if you are still there please help me. I thought I could protect him from my husband but after eight year has passed and I can't take it anymore…I can't see him getting hurt and beaten. I had to resort to putting him in the cupboard under the stairs to keep him somewhat safe from Vernon._

_I gave him chores to keep him busy but Vernon demands chores that meant for older adults. I was able to stop my son to become a massive bully but he still needs to act around by his Father and act cruel to his cousin…please Sev you need to get him out of here before Vernon kills him._

_Petunia_

_P.S – there was something in Lily's trunk that you might want to see for yourself_

Severus widens his eyes and quickly some potions with him before grabbing his traveling cloak and ran outside to apparate to Privet Drive.

-Privet Drive Number 4-

Petunia raced downstairs and saw her son looking down from the stairway. "Dudley…" said Petunia softly. Dudley looked up and had tears on his eyes "He's getting him again Mom, make him stop please."

Petunia nodded and went to the kitchen. She was her nephew on the floor curled up while Vernon was beating him with a belt as always.

"Your blasted freak, how dare you steal water from us after we took you in after our good nature, you filth" shouted Vernon. "I-I'm s-sorry U-Uncle Vernon…p-please s-stop" begged Harry.

"You will not take what is yours, you freak" said Vernon as he was starting to kick Harry at the stomach and legs. "P-Please Uncle V-Vernon…I-I'll be g-good" sobbed Harry.

Petunia couldn't take it anymore "Vernon…THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP HURTIN MY NEPHEW THIS INTSTANT!" She grabbed hold to a vase and smashed it onto Vernon's head.

As Vernon dropped to the ground, Petunia and Dudley ran towards Harry to help him. "Mom Harry is hurt more than last time, is he going to be alright?" wondered Dudley.

"I believe so…go to the cabinet where I keep the towels and the first aid kit for Harry, dear?" asked Petunia softly. Dudley nodded and to grab the things that would help his small cousin get better.

He returned only to see his father standing right towards them with a furious expression. "Why are you helping the freak Petunia?!" snapped Vernon.

Before Petunia could move, Dudley moved in front of his mother and cousin/brother. "No! Don't hurt Harry anymore Dad and he is not a freak!" shouted Dudley.

Vernon was shock for a moment but quickly turned to angry "You freak! Look what you did to my family! You are going to regret-"

Petunia widens her eyes as she saw her husband being thrown across the room. I was shocking as it was not Harry's doing but her son. "Mom…I did magic…just like Harry" said Dudley in disbelieve.

Petunia smiled happily as her nephew would not be going alone to Hogwarts but their short happiness was cut short when Vernon returned back to the kitchen with his…shotgun.

"I have enough of this! The freak is leaving tonight! I'll shot him into pieces for making my son a freak as well!" shouted Vernon angrily.

Petunia tightens her hold onto Harry while Dudley was still standing in front of them. Just before Vernon could take another step, the door was blasted opened out of nowhere and came in was none other Severus Snape.

Vernon turned to the potion master "You! You're one of them! How-"

"_Stupefy"_ said Severus lazily at the whale of a muggle. "Oh thank goodness you are here" said Petunia. Severus nodded and looked down to see Lily's son injured.

"Petunia would you mind taking to young Mr. Potter to the living room so I can heal him a bit while you go and pack up…I believe you are not staying here anymore" said Severus.

"No…I should have dump Vernon a long time ago but m-my parents…they believed he was the perfect man for me so I followed their advice" said Petunia sadly as she carried her nephew to the couch.

"I see…what was inside of Lily's trunk?" wondered Severus as he casted a diagnosis scan to Harry. Petunia took out the unsealed paper and handed over to Severus.

"I am not sure if your world knew about this as this one a copy of Lily's Will" said Petunia. Severus widen his eyes "The Ministry have been trying to find the Potter's Will for over the past four years know…Lily was one step ahead once again.

Petunia smiled softly "She was…I have to pack my things along with Dudley and Harry's but it will take a while…"

Severus nodded as he understood why "Lippy!" A small creature popped out of nowhere with a black clothes that had the Prince crest on it "Did Master Severus called Lippy?"

Severus nodded "I need you to help his young woman to pack her belongings along with her son's and nephew." Lippy nodded happily "Of course Master Severus, which way Madam?"

Petunia blinked a bit but shook it off "Upstairs, my son will need more of the help as my nephew's clothes are in his room." The house elf nodded while Severus gave her a strange look.

"I…will explain everything…if Harry wakes up while you are healing him…be warn that I could never had the time to explain to him about magic or the wizarding world" said Petunia.

Severus sighs "Very well, go before the wards notify the Headmaster." Petunia nodded and walked upstairs with her son and the small house elf following her.

Severus sighs heavily and started give the necessary potions for Lily's son to be healed up properly. When he was finished, all of the bruises, cuts, welts and broken bones were healing nicely.

While he waited for Petunia to finished, it gave him time to read the missing Will of his best friend and crush:

_The last Statement and Will of one Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_If you are reading this then that means James and I are dead and that traitor Rat, Peter betrayed us to Lord Voldemort. I warn James not to switch secret keepers but he said that Peter will never hurt us and would keep us save from harm while everyone in the Order will believe that Sirius is the secret keeper…_

_Please whoever is reading this, you must know that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius Black…if Sirius is locked up than release him as he never betrayed us!_

_To Remus Lupin my collection of books from my vault and 100,000 gallons for you to pay something nice and make sure Black is careful with my little Harry._

_To Sirius Black – you better have matured if not I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you dare to only teach my son just pranks and being anti-Slytherin!_

_To Petunia Dursley nee Evans I sent you a trunk with my things, treasures we cherished when we were younger and potions for you if you need it and in case your son gets ill. I hope you in time you dump that whale of a husband of yours when our parents die and find someone else that will love you no matter what._

_Lastly Severus Snape…I want you to be there in my son's life my dear friend and help him to be the best no like how Black will guide her properly – sorry Sirius but you are more of a fun Uncle rather than a Father figure so…_

_We, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter give the name of Godfather to Severus Tobias Snape to your son Harry James Potter. If for some reason he can't than please place Harry to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, his Godmother who is cousin to my husband side of the family._

_Do not place my son with my sister if she is still married to Vernon Jonathan Dursley who is the most uncaring person I have every meet in my life and sadden that my sister was forced to marry him from your parents._

_My final request, please do a Heritance Test Potion to my son, Harry as I have a feeling that my family was never a muggle to begin with._

Severus stood there in shock…him…the Godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter not Black and speaking about the mutt, he was never the secret keeper to begin with but that cowardly Peter Pettigrew. Suddenly he heard Harry as he was walking up.

"Aunt Petunia?" said Harry softly as he was getting up. Severus went to him and gently got hold of him "Easy child…don't move as you are still recovering from your injuries."

Harry widens his eyes "W-Who are you? Where are my Aunt and cousin?"

Severus smiled softly "Your Aunt and cousin are fine, they are just packing their belongings along with yours as you three will not be returning here anymore child. I'm Severus Snape; I was friends with your Mother and little bit to your Aunt when we were younger."

"Y-You know my Mommy? Do you really mean that we are not coming back? I hate seeing my Aunt sad the entire time sir" wondered Harry with hope.

"No we are not coming back child and your Mother was the most caring person I have ever met in my life" replied Severus. "There is more…it would seems that your Mother named me your Godfather before she passed away…if I have known I would have taken care of you."

Harry sniffed a bit to finally have someone care for him not just his aunt and buried his head onto Severus' shoulder. Severus patted Harry's head a bit before placing him onto his lap "Um there now little one…better now?"

Harry nodded "Yes Papa." Severus gave him a look "Papa? I would imagine you would be calling me Uncle instead – don't get me wrong I dreamed of being called something like that."

"Because…my Daddy was Daddy and Uncle will remind me of Uncle Vernon so…I thought that maybe Papa will be ok because…a Godfather is like another Daddy…I think" explain Harry softly. Severus chuckled "For an 8 year old, you sure have some mind there child."

Harry smiled from the comment than turned to see her aunt, cousin and a strange creature coming down with three trucks that were floating and following them. Harry widen his eyes "H-How…Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia ran to her nephew "Don't worry dear…I will explain everything but first we need to leave from this place." Harry nodded while Severus pointed his wand to shrink the trunks into his robes.

"Let's head to the Leaky Cauldron first so I can explain everything the best I can to Harry about the Wizarding world" said Severus as he got up from the couch while still holding onto Harry.

"I believe…you need to explain it to my son as well…he did accidental magic by throwing Vernon away from us" said Petunia softly. Severus widens his eyes "Your son…Your son is a wizard? Now that is something...best be off before Dumbledore finds out."

Harry looked down to his cousin "I-Is magic r-really real, Dudley?"

Dudley nodded "Yup, Dad was wrong about it. Nothing in the world has to be normal; everyone is different which makes them special, wicked right?"

"Oh" said Harry as he placed his head to Severus' shoulder.

-Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank-

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Severus as he opened the entrance. "W-Wicked" said Dudley while Harry nodded as entered the wizarding world for the first time.

"Now I see why Lily was so happy to come back to this place, she would always tell me to come over and shop but I felt…out of place if I came here" stated Petunia as she followed Severus to a while building.

Severus nodded "I can see why…now children when we go inside to the white building, you have to be silent unless you are spoken to and stay close to us, don't wander off understood?"

Harry nodded not wanting to disappoint his Godfather while Dudley as first didn't want to agree until he saw his mother give him one of her rare looks.

"Good, let's go."

Once inside, Dudley and Harry were dumbfounded of what they saw. Dudley pointed to the weird creature "Mum what are those things?"

"That is a goblin sweetie now please it's rude to point…remember what Uncle Sev said" stated Petunia. Dudley nodded "Yes Mum."

Harry was with Severus while Dudley was with his mother as they walked to the front. The goblin looked up with a sneer "May I help you?"

"Yes we came to resolve this missing Will and request from the late Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans" explain Severus with his own sneer. The goblin took the Will with widen eyes "But of course…GRIPHOOK!"

"Yes?"

"Take them to room 5 and informed Nagnok!"

"Of course, follow me please."

Severus and Petunia followed the small goblin to the room and waited until another came inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape and Mrs. Dursley nee Evans, I am Nagnok I take care of the Potter Vaults for more than a few centuries. I have looked at the Will and was surprised to find it that was not sorted out years ago."

Severus shook his head "You didn't know as was I or Petunia."

Nagnok nodded his head "Very well, we will sent the request to Remus Lupin in at another time but for now least carry out what we can do for now."

"Yes my sister wants Harry to take this Heritance Test Potion" stated Petunia. Nagnok nodded his head "It shall be done…Mr. Potter if you would mind letting us pick your finger for a little blood so we can activate the potion?"

Harry nervously looked at Severus than to his aunt who both gave him a nod. "O-Oh ok" replied Harry softly.

Nagnok told Griphook to fetch the necessary potion and supplies then turned to Severus with a serious look "And what of Sirius Black? He was accused of a crime he didn't commit."

Severus sighs "I will deal with it personally but please do notify Madam Bones of this matter so we can meet her afterwards."

"Very well…Mr. Potter if you please" said Nagnok as Griphook returned. After a few minutes of waiting, the parchment was filled up with the family tree to one Harry Potter.

_Harry James Potter_

_Parents:  
Lord James Charles Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Slytherin-Evans_

_Grandparents:  
Charles William Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Dorea Cassie Potter nee Black  
Harold Salvador Slytherin-Evans and Rose Marie Slytherin-Evans nee Patel_

_Ancestors:  
Lord Salazar Harold Slytherin and Lady Helga Rosie Slytherin nee Hufflepuff  
Lord Godric William Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Marie Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw  
Lord Merlin_

_Relatives:  
Lady Petunia Marie Dursley nee Slytherin-Evans and Vernon Jonathan Dursley  
Dudley Vernon Dursley  
Lady Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black and Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Lady Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange nee Black and Lord Rodolphus Samuel Lestrange  
Sirius Orion Black  
Regulus Arcturus Black  
Andromeda Eli Tonks nee Black and Ted Johnson Tonks  
Nymphadora Andy Tonks _

_Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter and Black_

Everyone in the room was speechless. "H-How can this be…Sev, what does this mean?" asked Petunia.

"It means that you can kick Dumbledore out from Hogwarts…it's too bad that you were born as a squib Petunia" stated Severus. Petunia was about to ask something when Nagnok interrupted.

"What do you mean Professor? Mrs. Dursley does have her magic…well sealed but she has it in her" said Nagnok with no sneer. Petunia widens her eyes "I-I have m-magic?"

"You didn't know?" asked the goblin in shock. Petunia shook her head.

"Well it looks like we must remove the seal and see who blocked your magic…also I see that no one has healed that curse scar on poor Mr. Potter properly" stated Nagnok.

"No we have not yet, I was going to look some information to remove it but it seems as though you have a better way" said Severus.

Nagnok chuckled "Most wizards seemed to have forgotten that we goblins have magic far beyond then theirs, which is why the founders gave us the respect we deserve. They saw what we can do in a blink of an eye."

Severus nodded his head "Very well, when you will be able to do so?" Nagnok thought for a moment then smiled at them "If you like…we can do it now."

-Prince Manor, 11:00 pm-

Severus collapse to his favorite armchair at his study room as he just put Harry to bed and asked his house elf Lippy, to show Petunia where she and her son was going to sleep for the time being.

He just found out that his dear beloved Lily, her sister and along with their children were descendants to Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin.

After the ritual, Petunia released powerful accidentally magic to the walls of the room. She had to be given a few calming draughts and a small block to her magic so it can slowly be release like an eleven year old child would.

The checked on Dudley and found out that he too had a block but was able to break it to save his cousin and mother from Vernon.

Afterwards it was Harry's turn to see if the curse scar could be healed. It was a small ritual where Harry had to stand in the middle of some ancient goblin runes while Nagnok and another goblin chanted the spell in their language.

The spell was a simple but yet powerful cleansing magic to remove unwanted light magic or dark. The runes would help the person in the circle by giving them strengthening magic if the curse or any unwanted magic in the person causes them pain.

When it was finished, a black mist came out of Harry's scar and gave a nasty screech but soon fades away. Whatever it was, the scar slowly disappeared until it faded away.

Severus and Petunia thank the goblins for their services but when they were about to leave little Harry wanted to ask the funny looking man something. "…C-Can you make my last name like my Papa?"

After a few minutes later, Severus was holding his adoptive son, Harry James Potter-Snape while Petunia went back to her maiden name Evans as to Dudley after learning she could immediately divorce her no good husband if he was he was not suited to be a parent or guardian.

Though Petunia worries if Dumbledore finds out but Nagnok just smirked and told her not to worry about it.

As promised Nagnok sent a letter with a copy of the Will of Lily Potter nee Evans to Madam Bones and in the morning Severus will be notified to meet her later in evening the next day to save an innocent man from prison.

Severus looked out of the window and smiled "You give great surprise Lily even after death…just hope little Harry does not do the same to me beyond who he is related to already."

-Break Line-

**Harry: about time you made this version**

**Draco: …I hope am not a girl in this one**

**Daphne: oh please Draco, who would want you to be girl and Harry's soul mate in this storyline?**

**Dudley: let the readers decided, what you think Egypt?**

**Me: umm…**

**Draco: 'pales' no don't you dare think about it Egypt!**

**Me: 'smiles evilly' everyone who would want Harry to be paired up with Female Draco or Daphne? Your choose**

**Draco: ah come on!**

**Me: oh and give me a female name please and also what house do you want Harry to be in…Slytherin or Ravenclaw?**

**Draco: …thanks Dudley, thanks**

**Dudley: 'smiled' you are very welcome hehe**

**Me: anyway I will be updating this story if you readers like it or not so please review until next time…**

**All: bye us!**


	2. Chapter 1 - 2 Years Later

**Me: …'eye twitching' I don't know what to say but – bloody hell! And I thought the female version of this story was taking the fave spot but I guess not…**

**I just want to say thank you for taking your time on reading this story as it is the male version of the female one I am currently finishing up the best I can. There will be some parts in the beginning that will be the same to the female one but don't worry it will be different once it gets to Hogwarts.**

**For those who are waiting for the female update…um I kind of having a little writer's block on that one so for the time being, there will be no updates until I can get some or if you readers have any ideas please feel free to PM me them.**

**I would like to thank those who put this story in their faves, alerts and in a community which kind of surprised me hehe…oh and those who reviewed: Dplover13, Silvyfox, lilyflower50, anyeshabaner, femalefarrier, Flying Chrissy, Above the Winter Moonlight, Penny is wise, Teddi 8347, Cassandra30 and PurpleBullet…I thank you for your reviews and some points as well which helped me big time.**

**Dplover13: I am a bit of a fan of Drarry shipping but I don't think I will ever can make a story about it and no I hate Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley so you will not be seeing Harry and Ginny pairings in any of my stories at all**

**Silvyfox: 'nodded' I see…though sometimes you readers help a lot which I'm thankful for and…spot some mistakes that I can't find one my own hehe no time to find a beta still**

**Lilyflower50: 2 votes for Daphne**

**Anyeshababer: 'laugh' in the female version, they are somewhat ok but in this version…well you just have to see I guess but in the later chapters**

**Femalefarrier: I thank you that you enjoy this version and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Flying Chrissy: Thank you and here you go**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: Once again I am happy to know one of my favorite authors here in fanfiction like this story and 3 votes for Daphne and a vote for Slytherin…or was it two**

**Penny is wise: Thank you my loyal reader and 4 votes for Daphne and a vote for Hermione**

**Teddi 8347: I will go back into it when I can but I am horrible on spotting them though I will try my best to fix it when I can. The Slytherins will not be a problem I promise of that as for the female Draco…you're the first to vote for one and two readers didn't want that but I thank you for your trouble on looking up those names for me…I may use it on my other stories**

**Cassandra30: Glad you like it and hope you like this one as well**

**PurpleBullet: Your wish is granted**

**Wow never had this much reviews in one chapter hehe, anyway onward to the story…**

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin and one Horcux in Harry's scar**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Break Line-

It's been 2 years since Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive with his aunt and cousin.

Albus Dumbledore was a bit annoyed to say the least. He placed the child there for a reason and that was to gain his trust for saving him and set the right sort of people to guide him which was the Weasley family.

Albus had this plan out from the day the child vanished the Dark Lord Voldemort but everything was ruin when an object he spelled to let him know when something happen to that muggle house. Open day, it glowed and exploded into million pieces.

Albus didn't know what to think of but he must find out what happen.

He apparated to Little Whinging, it took him a while for him to get information around the area as Mrs. Figg, the squib he had assign to watch over the child was not there at the moment as she was visiting her daughter.

It has seem that for some odd reason, Vernon Dursley only lives at Number 4 Privet Drive with his sister Marge Dursley and have a house maid. No one has ever heard of the names of Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter. As if they vanished or never existed.

He tried to see if the people were obliviated but nothing, not one trace of magic left on the muggles.

For 2 years, he has gone back and forth to see if he can find a clue to where the blasted child could have been but nothing. That's when Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress came to his office and told him that she just received the acceptance letter to one Harry Potter.

That relaxed Albus and return to his grandfatherly figure to everyone. What Minerva didn't tell him was Harry's new surname but like she was going to tell that old coot anything.

The same 2 years ago, Severus came to her one evening and asked if she was free on Saturday along with Filius Flitwick, the head house of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor; Pomona Sprout, the head house of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor; Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor and Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts.

All agreed to come along but what they didn't expect was little Harry Potter at Prince Manor and his aunt and cousin living at the manor.

Severus told them how they ended up here at his place for the time being. He told them about the goblins found out that Petunia's magic was sealed for a long time while her son was able to break the seal.

Nagnok identify the sealer, it was Albus Dumbledore.

All of them were furious and every respect they had for the Light Lord had vanished that day. Since then all of the professors had to start from stretch for Petunia to learn magic. It was slow but she was able to finish within the 2 years' time period.

Petunia's magic was stronger on healing just what her wand was made for. While the professors were busy with Petunia, Rolanda was helping the young ones to learn a thing or two about flying.

Dudley and Harry loved it. Both were natural flyers and hardly need it the lessons but still need the supervision from Rolanda as they were still young.

Severus explained to them a bit on Potions as to the other professors on their subject. Harry was brilliant on Potions, Defense, Charms and Transfiguration, great combination of his parents. While Dudley had a talent in Charms, Healing, and Herbology, like his own mother.

Soon the children will be going to Hogwarts and Petunia couldn't be proud for both of them.

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, July 31, 1991-

"Dudley, you've been in there for the pass 30 minutes" shouting 11 year old Harry while banging the bathroom door. "Hold your boat bro and besides Diagon Alley is not going anywhere" said Dudley as he open the bathroom door.

Harry glares at his cousin "I know that…I just don't want to wait that long for getting my supplies. I want to help Papa brewing some Potions for Aunt Poppy as she needs some quickly before the school year starts."

Dudley sigh "Of course…alright – what?" Harry bit his lip "Are you done?" Dudley blinked a couple of times before realizing why Harry was banging on the bathroom door in the first place "Oops…sorry."

-Diagon Alley, few hours later-

"Alright then, first let's go get your books and robes then we can eat something at the Leaky Cauldron" said a man with black wavy hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing black silk robes, a green silk shirt, black pants and dark brown shoes.

"After that we will get your materials and wands, is that fine by you two" wondered a woman with short blond hair with blue-green eyes. She was wearing a simple dark red dress robe and heels to match.

"Yes Mum/Aunt Petunia" said Harry and Dudley.

"Right then let's go."

"Reggie, we need to go to the bank first" stated Petunia as she was pointing to the white building. Reggie aka Regulus Black, the younger brother to Sirius Black and the current Lord of the Noble house of Black, gave his wife a sheepish look.

Petunia glared at him "…you were hanging around with your brother last night, didn't you?"

Reggie laughed nervously "If I say yes, would you not hex me to a million pieces because I know deep down how lovely my wife is." Petunia sigh "Wise choose Mr. Black…now shall we."

-Gringotts Bank-

"NAGNOK" shouted Harry as he ran to the small goblin. "Ah Mr. Potter-Snape, it's a pleasure to see you once again" said Nagnok with no sneer. Harry laughed "Same to you as well."

"Well then what can – oh Lord and Lady Black welcome and of course young Mr. Evans-Black" greeted Nagnok warmly. "Ah Nagnok, I told you that you can call me by my first name, didn't I?" whined Reggie.

"That maybe in private but in public I can't, it will be disrespect to a Noble house Lord Black" responded Nagnok. Reggie pouts "…blasted bloody rules – ouch!"

Petunia puts down her hand "It's never your choice dear. Nagnok, we came to pick up some galleons for supplies for these little ones."

"Ah starting school then children" stated Nagnok while walking to a cart. "You bet" both shouted. Nagnok nodded "Very well, follow me then."

-Madam Malkin's Robes-

"Hello, going to Hogwarts as well dear" wondered Malkin. "Yes Madam…oh and my cousin will be coming soon" answered Harry.

"Very well, in the meantime, follow me though I do have another child getting his robes as well" said Malkin as she pointed to the direction they needed to go.

Harry nodded and followed Malkin to the fitting rooms. That's when Harry saw the boy that Malkin had mention about. He had blond hair with grey eyes and somewhat pale skin.

"Alright dear up you go." While Malkin was fitting his robes, the blond boy started talking. "Hogwarts too?" wondered the boy.

Harry smiled "Yup and I can't wait, my Papa, Aunt and Uncle's believe I am going to Ravenclaw but one of my Uncle's believe that I may go to Slytherin but I will let the sorting hat choose."

The blond boy stared for while then smiled "Really, I am going to Slytherin for sure not just I want to but it has been going down from my family line for a while…oh the name is Draco Malfoy."

"I would have figured as much…name's Harry Potter-Snape, pleasure to meet you Draco" greeted Harry with a smile. Draco widen his eyes "Harry…as in the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit "Yes but I hate that idiotic title…I want to earn my respect like my Papa and my Uncle." Draco was a bit shock of what he heard "Merlin I thought you would be spoiled or something – wait did you just say your surname was Snape as well?"

Harry smiled proudly "Yes I am. Papa is the greatest Potion Master in all of Britain. He raised me to show respect to everyone who shows it back." Draco smiled "Glad to know…hey your Papa is my Godfather you know."

"Oh really…well the truth, he was original my Godfather at first but he was the only Father figure I have. Beforehand I was living in the muggle world with my Aunt and cousin for 8 years then my Papa came and saved us. Afterwards, my Aunt divorced her first husband and then married my new Uncle" explained Harry.

Draco whistled "Wow…may I ask who your Aunt married to?"

"Oh I believe you know him as he is your cousin or Uncle, his name is Regulus Black, the current Lord Black" answered Harry. Draco dropped his mouth in shock "Merlin that would make us cousins!"

"Actually were already are but I believe you are my second or third cousin as my biological Father, James Potter was related by the Black family from his Mother, Dorea Potter nee Black" stated Harry.

"I must have fallen asleep when Mother was giving me her family history…small world to have met my distant cousin then" said Draco. Harry laughed "Likewise Draco."

"There you are did you know that you were finished long time ago." Harry turned around to notice his cousin just exiting out from the other fitting rooms. "Oops sorry Dud I guess I didn't notice."

Dudley raised his eyebrows "Not notice, the same person who can know where Uncle Sev is coming out of his Potion lab or random places."

Harry rolled his eyes "For your information I lost track of time because I was talking to my new friend and our distant cousin Draco. Draco this annoying brat is my cousin Dudley…Dudley this is Draco."

"Oh well pleasure to have finally met a family member then, I'm Dudley Evans-Black."

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you cousin" said Draco.

Dudley nodded then turned to Harry "Alright I guess I'll let this slide…now come on before my stomach eats itself." Harry laughed at his cousin's whining "Oh alright, bye Draco and hope to see you at the train or maybe later."

"See yea guys" said Draco.

-Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, few hours later-

Harry and Dudley were holding onto their excitement of owning their first wands as they entered the room, they felt the magic around the shop. Suddenly there was thud on the left side; it was Ollivander, the wand maker.

"Ah I see it's time for young Mr. Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black to get their wands…ah Lady Black it's been a year. How's your wand been doing for you?" said the wand maker happily.

Petunia laughed "It's been splendid…Willow, 11 inches with a Dragon Heartstring."

"Oh yes, powerful wand for Healing. Lord Black, it's been a while has it not been, how's your wand been fairing with you?" wondered Ollivander again.

Reggie let out bark laughter like his brother "Yes it has been a while my old friend and great like it has been giving to me all those years ago…Cherry, 13 inches with a Dragon Heartstring."

"Yes, yes great for Charms and Defense no…anyway who's first?"

Harry turns to Dudley "You can go first Dud."

"Really…thanks Harry."

It took a few wands when one finally accepted Dudley its partner; it sparkled with yellow and red colors. Ollivander was clapping happily "Oh yes wonderful…Hemlock, 10 ½ inches with Unicorn Hair, great with Charms and Healing."

Dudley smiled "Wicked."

Ollivander turns to Harry "Now dear boy, I must say…your wand will be a tricky customer to find." Harry looked down a bit "I have a feeling Papa talked to you then."

Ollivander nodded "No need to say it child, now wait right here while I go get them…I just finished these boys not that long ago."

Ollivander brought wands that no one had ever heard or seen before while some were just rare. Some had more than one core or wood but every one that Harry tried didn't warm up to him. When all hope was lost, the very last wand made Harry smile, it made him feel safe. It sparkled with green and blue colors.

Ollivander got more excited "Oh yes that wand is made for you Mr. Potter-Snape." That made Harry curious "Really…why?"

Ollivander looked at him seriously "Well child that wand was said to be Salazar Slytherin's and only his true bloodline can wield it." Everyone in the room had their eyes open wide.

"What I may ask the core and the wood, Ollivander?" wondered Petunia.

Ollivander looked at them for a moment "mmm…oh this little one is Oak, 9 ½ inches with two cores, a Basilisk Fang and Griffin Claw." Harry smiled at his wand "…wow" Reggie laughed a bit "You said it kiddo, now how much will that be?"

"Oh of course…say 13 galleons will do" replied Ollivander.

-Prince Manor, after shopping-

"Papa…I'm back!" shouted Harry as he got out of the fireplace carefully. He heard the door to the potion lab open and come out the young Potion master Severus Snape "Indeed, had fun shopping then."

Harry nodded "Yup...oh you never guess what happen at Ollivanders and there was so many books that I want to get and also I made a new friend, his name is Draco…I believe he said he was your godson."

Severus shook his head "Indeed you did, glad you have meet Draco then that means that letter was really from him and not a trick from that blasted mutt."

"Draco wrote to me already, what did he wrote Papa?" asked Harry. "He wants to know if he can come over to play with you and Dudley before you three go to Hogwarts" replied Severus.

"That would be fun, can he come over Papa?" wondered Harry. Before Severus could replay, Harry was being licked to death from a dog that looked like a grim.

"Black must you be in your animagus form, you blasted mutt!" sneered Severus. The grim growled and then turned back to his human from. "Oh shut up Snape" sneer Sirius Black back at Severus then turned to his nephew with a grin "Now how was your day pup?"

Harry is somewhat use to that his Papa and Uncle fighting back and forth but still doesn't like at all. Harry shook his head then smiled to his Uncle Padfoot. "I meet a new friend Uncle Padfoot and it turns out he is my cousin from my Grandma Dorea in the Black family line" replied Harry.

Sirius frown, the only living and sane Blacks were Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was in Azkaban with her husband and brother in law, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity.

"Who?" wonder Sirius.

Severus narrowed his eyes to him "Draco Malfoy, he wants to come over to spend some time here before school starts in September, do you have a problem with that, Black?"

Sirius growled at him "This is none of your business Snape and yes I do have a problem with it, the Malfoy's are evil! Harry how many times do did I tell you how nasty Slytherins-"

Harry sighed "More than a thousand times Uncle Padfoot…but you're wrong, the Slytherins are view on their cunning and ambitions…" That's when Harry bit his lip "…do you see me an evil wizard Uncle Padfoot?"

Sirius took a few minutes then realized the mistake he made "N-No pup I-I didn't mean you…I mean of course the Slytherins are…misjudged."

Severus shook his head and walk to calm down his adoptive son "Brilliant Black, look what you just did to your nephew." Sirius felt bad for making his young nephew upset…again.

After a few minutes, Harry was sitting onto Severus' lap while glaring a bit at Sirius. "You need to stop being mean to them Uncle, I mean Papa is a Slytherin and he was the one that cleared you out of that horrible prison and don't forget about your own brother."

"That's right Siri…you owe him a life debt and he is letting you stay here at his Manor or you had to deal with living with your brother at Grimmauld Place again." Everyone turned to see it was Harry's second Uncle, Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Moony!" shouted Harry happily.

Sirius sighed "Fine…I will try to be nice to the boy." Severus narrowed his eyes "That boy has a name and my second godson, Black…I be careful on what you say."

Harry glared at Sirius "Behave yourself Uncle Padfoot if not then I will prank you so bad you'll want to be back living with your brother…and Papa will help me."

Sirius' face turned deadly white. He remembered not too long ago that little prank war they did when Harry and Dudley were just 9 turning 10. Severus was dragged along by Harry as always and was paired with him. Dudley was with his stepfather Reggie and while Sirius and Remus were paired together.

Sirius thought that they were going to win hands down but for some odd reason it was Severus and Harry who had won the prank war. Who knew that Snape can prank someone?

"Alright, alright…maybe you will be in Slytherin pup."

Harry straight himself the best he could while sitting on Severus' lap "And would be a damn good one." Everyone laughed at Harry's comment.

Sirius sigh "Well at least it's better than to hear that old hag yelling at me all the time."

"Uncle Padfoot, don't be mean to Grandma."

Sirius shook his head "How you and Dudley manage for her to love you…I have no idea." Harry grinned "Because she tells really great stories." Sirius looked at her with disbelief "…Right."

Harry then hopped off of Severus' lap then started to drag him to his potion lab "Now if you would excuse us but I want to brew some Potions before going to school, come on Papa."

Sirius and Remus were laughing at the scene. A high level Potion master was being overpowered and dragged by his mischief adopted son.

-Break Line-

**Draco: 'sighs in relief' thank Merlin for those two readers**

**Dudley: aw but I wanted to see you in your female version Draco**

**Harry: 'nodded' I know right…hey don't glare at me like that, she already turned me into a girl if you don't recall**

**Draco: …oh right**

**Me: hey it's not my fault that I have a weird mind – Severus and Sirius, don't you dare start with a wizarding duel here and now!**

**Harry: I hold off Sirius**

**Draco: I'll get my Godfather**

**Dudley: they never learn, do they?**

**Remus: nope…but at least we are not bored though**

**Regulus: 'nodded' I agree…who wants popcorn, this could take a while**

**Dudley: should we…**

**Remus: oh right…Egyptprcnssxox does not own any Harry Potter characters and the storyline as they belong to Rowling**

**Regulus: until next time…**

**Petunia: Please don't forget to leave a lovely review if not - I will hex you to pieces!**

**Regulus: dear you are doing it again**

**Petunia: oh right…**

**Everyone: bye!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**Me: oh my Merlin's bread, I would never think this version of the story would get this good for you guys...I thank you, all of you. Anyway I am sorry for not updating as I was busy of homework and getting ready for my surgery to remove these blasted kidney stones which will be today, April 1**

**Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my story: Above the Winter Moonlight, Cassandra30, Penny is wise, ILoveGeorgeEads, anyeshabaner, Teddi 8347, Slytherin Studios and Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow.**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: I thank you oh so very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Cassandra30: 'bow' thank you and enjoy this one as well**

**Penny is wise: Thank you and yea I try to think how Harry would act when he is raise by Severus which would mean a very curious little boy. Do you think you can sent my that story of FemDraco/Harry I would like to read it when I recover from my surgery?**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: once again thanks and I hope you enjoy this one as well**

**Anyshabaner: thanks and don't worry Dumbles bashing will start soon I promise, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Teddi 8347: I sorry to disappoint you but if you like in the near future I can make one if you like and yes I will finished this story as I am following by my FemHarry version of this story and both will be completed. The mistakes I will try to find them the best I can if not just bare with me or PM me the moment you see one, k?**

**Slytherin Studios: you wish is granted, here you go**

**Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow: another wish is granted, here you go**

**Anyway that is all said and done, onward to the story…**

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin and one Horcux in Harry's scar**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Pairings: undecided yet**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 1-

Harry and Dudley were first up but it was too early to wake their guardians up though there was one person who was up. Harry and Dudley walked to a portrait quietly that was halfway to the stairway.

"Hello Grandma Walburga, how are you?" asked Harry. "Hey Grandma" greeted Dudley.

The woman in the portrait was the late Walburga Black. Mrs. Black would show a sneer or shout nasty comments to anyone that would have pass by but to these children…she was a whole different person.

Walburga smiled at her grandchildren "Hello dears how are you? I see you two are up for going to your first year at Hogwarts."

"Yes Grandma and I promise to restore the honor to the Noble house of Black" stated Harry. "I know you will child, you have the traits of what a Black heir has my boy" praised Walburga.

Harry blushes of his grandmother's comment "Grandma…" Walburga giggled at her grandson "Oh silly child…ah Dudley, show them the true traits of what a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor can my dear."

Dudley nodded "Will do Grandma and I'll show them that the Noble house of Black is not dark as they think they are."

"No one can say whose dark or not, it's the matter how a wizard or witch uses their magic, right Grandma?" said Harry.

Walburga nodded "Yes, it took me after seeing my poor son Reggie hurt that horrible day and telling me the truth of that blasted Dark Lord…now go wake up my son and Petunia if you would while I ask Kreacher to make breakfast."

"Yes Grandma/Grandmother!"

-King Cross, Platform 9 ¾-

Harry and Dudley's eyes brighten of the sight of the crimson train, the Hogwarts Express after going through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 at King Cross.

"Well I must be going then I need to head back to the castle before Dumbledore gets suspicious" stated Severus. Harry got a bit sad "Papa…"

Reggie sighs and bent down to Harry's level "Harry, if we want Dumbledore to be surprised than he needs to go but you'll see him again." Harry nodded his head slowly "Ok."

Then Harry thought of Dumbledore's reaction and smirked "Oh don't worry, Dumbledore will be the moment when Aunt Minnie says my name...more when she says Dudley's name."

Sirius looked frighten by his nephew's face "It scares me how much you look like your ancestors…mostly Ravenclaw and Slytherin pup."

Harry laughed "It's not like I make a habit out of it." Then he ran to Severus and hugs him with a smile on his face "See you in the opening feast Papa."

"Hey don't forget about me" whined Dudley and ran to Severus.

"Indeed…be careful, here you meet your friends but your enemies as well so watch your back" warned Severus. Harry and Dudley nodded their heads.

"Very well now let go before you two ruin my reputation of being the dungeon bat I created to scare the first years" said Severus. Harry smirked "…I don't think you have that anymore Papa." Everyone laughed at Harry statement which was true.

-Hogwarts Express-

"Finally found one…you're going to find Nev, Dud?"

"Yup and see if I can find Draco as well, would you mind staying here?" Harry nodded "Sure it's fine, gives me time to let Liza out."

Dudley nodded then left while Harry took out a carrier bag that had a poisonous snake, a Spitting Cobra and his familiar, Liza.

"_**Hey there Liza, sorry for the long wait girl"**_ hissed Harry.

"_**That's fine I was enjoy a rather a nice nap in there"**_ hissed Liza sleepily.

"_**Would you like to sleep at the window better?"**_ asked Harry.

"_**Oh yes my Lord"**_ hissed Liza happily.

While Liza was taken her sunbath, Harry grabbed his Potion book and began reading it again. A few minutes passed when the door open and there stood three redheads.

"Oh look another first year brother…"

"Why yes dear twin of mine. If you could first year, would you mind letting our Ronniekins stay with you?"

"Why?" wondered Harry.

"You see our friend got this wicked tarantula-"

"And your Ronniekins hates them you see."

"I guess that fine" said Harry as the twins left with the youngest to Harry. He looked at him "You have interesting brothers you got there." The redhead sigh "You have no idea…oh I'm Ron, Ron Weasley by the way."

'_Papa warned me about the Weasley's…they are completely loyal to Dumbles'_ thought Harry then smiled "I'm Harry Snape pleasure to meet you."

Ron had a shocked face "S-Snape…as in the Professor Snape who works at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, why you asked like that?" wondered Harry.

"S-Sorry…you see my brothers warn me about him because he favors the Slytherins then any other house. I wouldn't have thought he would have a son if what my brothers told me" said Ron with a tone.

Harry lifted up his eyebrows "Oh really I hear the Gryffindors don't listen to him in his classes one bit…and if you don't mind, I prefer you don't insult my Papa."

"Well if he is not such a greasy bat then the Gryffindors wouldn't have that much hate to him and besides he snaps at everything" said Ron angrily.

Harry glared at him "I would not stand it if you keep insulting my Papa like that…LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU WEASLEY!"

Just when Ron was about to say something, Draco came in with two big bodied boys. "Oh there you are, Dud was telling me too fast where you were at because he is trying to help Neville find his toad with a girl named Granger" explain Draco.

Harry sighs in relief "That's fine Draco…" Draco turned to noticed there was someone else in the compartment. "Weasley a pleasure to see you here."

Ron narrowed his eyes "Malfoy, what do want?" Draco sneered at him "None of your business Weasel! Now tell me why my god brother was so tense?!"

"G-God brother?!" shouted Ron in shock. "Yes or did you forget that families give out Godparents to one and another" snapped Draco.

"Draco, he keep on insulting my Papa" said Harry sadly. Draco narrowed his eyes to Ron "I suggest you leave Weasel or we will make you." Ron stormed out angrily leaving Draco and Harry.

"Hey don't worry about it Uncle Sev will get him in Potion class…hey these are my friends who I told you about in my last letter, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" said Draco. "Hey what's up" said both.

Harry smiled "Hello…you said in the letter that these guys can be trusted, right?" Draco nodded "Yup, I say these guys are more Hufflepuff material then Slytherin."

"Well then let me introduce myself properly than…I'm Harrison James Potter-Snape, heir to the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Prince-Snape, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, pleasure to meet you."

Vincent and Gregory widen their eyes "…wicked, pleasure to meet you as well young Lord." That's when Draco noticed the snake at the window "Hey you have Liza out."

"Yup, you know how she gets if she is in that carrier bag for way too long" said Harry. Draco nodded "Now…I have more questions about the muggle world."

Harry laughed and answered the questions to what Vincent, Gregory and Draco wanted to know until Dudley and Neville return with his toad and a bushy hair girl who helped them.

Harry learned her name was Hermione Emma Granger and she was a muggleborn witch. Harry liked her instantly for both have the love of reading books.

"So I might be in Ravenclaw then" said Hermione as Harry finished explaining about the houses. Harry nodded "Could be…we just have to find out until we get there."

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor for me" said Dudley with pride. Neville frown "I don't know myself but my Grandmother wants me to go to Gryffindor just like my Father did."

Harry frown "Your Grandmother has to stop thinking stuff like that…did she still gave you your Father's wand to use?" Neville nodded and took out his father's old wand "Yea…she did."

"Well Vincent and I are going to Hufflepuff even though our parents were in Slytherin" said Gregory. "We don't care want they are going to do, we just want to prove that we are not like our parents" said Vincent.

"Hey all of us will be going to different houses…let's make a pact to get rid of that silly house rivalry at school and reunite them once again" said Harry with determination. Everyone agreed.

-Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office-

"As you know, young Harry Potter has come out of hiding and is heading here to Hogwarts" said Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall gave a fake smile "Oh I wonder if he is going to be like his Father good with Transfiguration or -"

"Like his Mother great with Charms." finished Filius Flitwick.

"…don't forget about Potions Filius" said Severus softly.

"Oh yes but of course Severus."

Albus frown "I must say Severus, you are so calm about this…we are talking about the son of James and Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus growled at the old bloody man "You don't have to remind me Headmaster."

Pomona frown "Now Albus that was uncalled for…Severus I am glad you are being the better man, forgetting old grudges and helping Mr. Potter on his studies."

"Indeed…let's just see how well he does then" said Severus. Minerva slowly formed a smirk "How about a little wager to what house Mr. Potter might be going?"

"Now Minerva is that really necessary, we could either vote for Ravenclaw from his Mother or Gryffindor from his Father" stated Rolanda, the flying instructor.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey giggled "I'll shot…2 galleons if he goes to Ravenclaw."

"I'll go 3 galleons to Hufflepuff, you never know if Mr. Potter has a kind heart" said Pomona.

"I'll go to 3 galleons to Ravenclaw, I have a feeling he has the intelligence of his Mother" said Filius.

"I'll go 4 galleons to Gryffindor, I believe bravery runs more in his blood as his Father and Grandfather before him" said Minerva. "…3 galleons to Ravenclaw" said Rolanda.

"4-4 galleons t-to G-Gryffindor, I-I have t-to a-agree on M-Minerva" said Quinnus.

Albus chuckled knowing what real house the child was going to. "Oh now don't leave me out of this…5 galleons to Gryffindor, Severus?"

Severus sigh but was laughing in the inside "…3 galleons to…Slytherin, having parents who have intelligence and bravery can mix together into something."

"Alright then everyone, shall we head to the Great Hall to wait for our beloved students while Minerva collects them from Hagrid" said Albus with his grandfatherly voice.

Everyone nodded and walk to their destination.

-Entrance to Hogwarts, night time-

Minerva was waiting for the first year's students to arrive at the stairways with Hagrid. She could easily spot him coming up the first steps. That's when she spotted her unofficial nephews with young Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger that she herself introduce to the Wizarding world when she got her letter.

Minerva smiled at the little scene _'He is going to be a fine wizard someday and an honest one.'_ Then she cleared her throat to be notice "I'll take it from here Hagrid."

"Ah everyone this is Professor McGonagall" said the grounds keeper. Minerva nodded her head "If that's all then follow me then."

-Great Hall-

Harry, Dudley and their friends were amazed how lovely everything was. From the outside was wicked to the inside it was amazing. The ceiling of the Great Hall had stars and candles hanging over them.

Hermione whisper to Harry "I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that they charmed the ceiling to look like the sky." Harry nodded "So have I, it's bloody amazing."

Hermione giggled then both turned to pay attention to Professor McGonagall who was standing next to an old hat then out of nowhere it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter bat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuff are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you're a read mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use only means  
to achieve their goal_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Some clapped while the others laughed how funny it was and how it can change each year. Then Minerva came with a long parchment scroll in her hands.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit down while I will place this hat for you to be sorted to your house" started Minerva. Harry smirked a bit '_So it begins…_'

That's when he overheard Weasley complain about how his brothers told him he had to wrestle a troll to get sorted. Harry frown '_Can't believe he fell for that…oh the sorting._'

"Hannah Abbot – **Hufflepuff**"

"Susan Bones – **Hufflepuff**"

"Lavender Brown – **Gryffindor**"

"Terry Boots – **Ravenclaw**"

"Mandy Brocklehurst – **Ravenclaw**"

"Millicent Bulstrode – **Slytherin**"

"Vincent Crabbe…"

'_**Oh was this…mmm yes that is something…very well then…**_**Hufflepuff**"

Vincent happily walked over to the Hufflepuff table and took a sit next to Susan Bones, a young redhead girl while the older Slytherins were shocked believing they will have him as like his father before him.

"Tracey Davis – **Slytherin**"

Minerva was smirking "Dudley Evans-Black…"

Everyone in the Great Hall stood still but mostly the Slytherins. The Noble house of Black was well known for dark wizards and witches and was sent to Slytherin straight away. Did the Noble house hide a secret child away?

Dumbledore was no foul but was shocked to find out that the Noble house of Black had still an heir but not just anyone. This boy was none other the cousin of Harry Potter but why was he doing here for all places. Didn't he block his magic when he first showed signs of it at the age 3? Also where is that blasted boy? Shouldn't that Weasley boy made friends with him by now?

Meanwhile Dudley walked to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on top of his head. There he heard a voice.

'_**Ah what do we have here…so the Evans family finally knows who they are…it's about bloody time if I say so.'**_

"_**Yes we learn about it when we visit the bank 2 years ago"**_replied Dudley.

'_**Good, good…now let's see…oh you view your cousin as a brother how touching and with Vernon out of the way, you became loyal to those who need help and stand up for them with the courage that Godric would be proud of…either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, your choose young heir.'**_

"_**Please place me to Gryffindor where I belong, I want to show them that not all from the Black family are evil"**_begged Dudley.

The Sorting hat chuckled _**'Oh yes I see it all in here child and a very good plan if I must say so…very well**_** – Gryffindor"**

The Gryffindor table cheered for their new member while the Slytherins were disappointed to see a fellow Black goes to the house of bravery.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley – **Hufflepuff**"

"Seamus Finnigan – **Gryffindor**"

"Gregory Goyle…"

'_**Oh another one to redeem their family name and honor…very well**_** – Hufflepuff"**

Gregory jump off and sat next to Vincent. Harry was glad to see his new friends getting their wish granted and a better future for them.

"Hermione Granger – **Ravenclaw**"

"Daphne Greengrass – **Ravenclaw**"

"Neville Longbottom…"

'_**Oh don't be nervous child, now let's see…you have plenty of courage no doubt about it, don't let others put you down as they don't know who you really are**_** – Gryffindor"**

Neville let go a sigh relief and ran to his house when he felt he still had the sorting hat. He ran back to give the hat to the professor with an apology then ran back to sit next to Dudley.

"Draco Malfoy – **Slytherin**"

Harry heard Weasley snorted and said "no surprise there…" Harry was starting to hate him more and more.

"Pansy Parkinson – **Slytherin**"

"Padma Patil – **Ravenclaw**"

"Parvati Patil – **Gryffindor**"

Harry knows what was coming…and he was ready. Even Aunt Minnie was smirking as well. "Harry Potter-Snape…"

The hall was silent…every student either had their eyes widen or their mouths open. Dumbledore was stunned and was furious that his spy did something behind his back. He turned to notice Severus smirking at him.

'_Best expression I have ever seen…can't wait to show it to the Black brothers and Remus_' thought Severus while drinking his tea.

Harry had a smile to his face because he saw the face of the old coot. He walked proudly to the stool as he noticed the shock look on the younger Weasley's face. He felt the hat was being place on his head and heard a voice throughout his mind.

'_**Ah Mr. Potter or must I say Mr. Potter-Snape.'**_

Harry laughed _**"Potter-Snape will do sir, now can we finish this up I'm rather hungry."**_

'_**Yes, yes child…now let's see…you are opposite to your cousin/brother, you have the cunning and the knowledge just like Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be looking for…which one shall it be?'**_

"_**Place me somewhere that I can change everyone's idea of this silly house rivalry…some place where I belong, sir"**_ thought Harry truthfully.

The Sorting hat laughed a bit _**"Very well…ah blasted Headmaster trying to get me to put you to Gryffindor but I will not have that…good luck child, you'll need it of what you are planning**_** – Slytherin!"**

-Break Line-

**Me: 'sigh' done and done**

**Draco: so surgery huh?**

**Harry: you nervous?**

**Me: a bit but not really**

**Neville: you change me back to Gryffindor, why?**

**Me: following the movie as well as to my Raise Differently (Female Version) so in way it's combine or something like that...**

**Neville: oh...alright**

**Hermione: I am still in Ravenclaw, why?**

**Me: I had to change Daphne in Ravenclaw so you have someone to have with you**

**Hermione: oh alright**

**Me: as you see for those are familiar to my other version, the changes starts here so from here on out it would be like in the movies/books and a bit of the original story. I make no promises when I will update the next chapter (even though I have it done) umm but I still need to make sure of the changes are there and all, if you readers see one or a grammar mistake please let me know in PM or review so I can change it ok**

**Harry: until next time guys**

**Everyone: Peace!**


End file.
